


Black Butler x reader

by Venulus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Black Butler OneshotsBlack Butler and all its characters © Yana Toboso
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Black Butler x reader

> **Fandom:** _Black Butler | Kuroshitsuji_ _  
> _**Reader-insert:** _Female_ _  
> _**Pairing:** Sebastian Michaelis _x Magician!reader_ _  
> _**Genre:** _Erotic Romance_ _  
> _**Warnings:** _Adult Situations | Sexual Situations | Explicit Content | Read at your own risk_ _  
> _**Additional Warnings:** _Cunnilingus | PWP_ _  
> _**Word Count:** _870+_

“The magic spell I’ve cast is a double-edged sword,” you explained, trying to maintain your composure as the demon butler gently caressed your jaw with his gloved hand.    
He shot you that devilish, seductive smile that made you weak at the knees.“You’re a clever girl, (y/n).”    
“I’m in love, but I am no fool, Sebastian. You shouldn’t underestimate me. I won’t take any risks.” You frowned, firmly grabbing his wrist to prevent him from distracting you.    
He was pleased with your words; he was not expecting any less from you. “And you should not, Little One.”    
“Once we joined our bodies, our souls will join as one, as well. I’ll have access to all your secrets, your thoughts, your feelings. And you’ll have access to mine. Are you sure you’re willing to take that risk—and for a mere human like me, no less?” Your gaze dropped from his enthralling crimson eyes to the cold, dark floor as you said that.    
Taking advantage of your loosening your grip on his wrist, he tenderly grabbed you by the chin making you stare back into his eyes. “But you are no mere human, are you now, My Lady?”    
Your lips quirked up into a small smile. “Hm, I suppose you’re right.”    
Sebastian’s face was so close to you that you could feel his soft breath fanning your face. Your eyes were drawn to his lips like a moth to a flame. You were about to cave in and succumb to the temptation—to succumb to him—when you forced yourself out of that spell he had cast on you.    
“Sebastian, I will know everything about you; your past, your fears, your weaknesses!” You raised your tone, trying to get him to understand that the spell was not to be taken lightly.    
“And I will know everything about you, My Dear,” he reminded you.    
He was right. Indeed, he would know everything about you in return, but that was not exactly beneficial for him. If he wanted you dead, he could kill you at any time and easily devour your sinfully delicious soul. He would not do that, however, for he found that most unbecoming as it was against his aesthetics.    
“I will know how to end you. I could destroy you with that knowledge!” Your expression was agonizing. Was he not aware of the danger he could get himself into?    
“Destroy me, if you must,” he whispered against your lips before claiming them in a fiery kiss.    
His words were like honey; sweet and sticky, and they stuck on your beating heart coating it in wicked desire.    
Sebastian was not a foolish demon, he was absolutely aware of what he was getting himself into, yet he did not care. Nothing really mattered to him when it came to you.    
‘ _ Demons cannot feel this. Demons cannot feel that _ ,’ or that is what they said. That is what he himself believed for so long. But perhaps demons can love, after all. Despite not being sure if that was love, he was sure of two things: one, he had never felt, for a human or any other creature, what he felt for you. And two, your love had pierced its way into his demonic heart like one of the deadly spells you only cast on your foes.    
You melted into the kiss like the wax of a candle as it is consumed by the flame. He was the flames igniting your whole body with desire; a desire that would consume you from the inside out. You were not the only one getting consumed by desire, nonetheless. Sebastian too was melting into the kiss, your intoxicating scent and your delicate caress as you threaded your dainty fingers through his raven locks.    
His dexterous hands roamed around your body leaving a sparkling sensation on their wake. Clothes were quickly discarded on the floor as two desperate pair of hands explored each other’s bodies. Your lips seemed to be glued together as neither of you wanted to pull away from the intensity of that fierce, passionate kiss; a kiss that conveyed the need, longing, and affection you had for each other.    
At some point, in that steamy room at the Phantomhive Manor, your back collided gently against the luxurious mattress, and it was only then that Sebastian broke the kiss. He stared deeply into your eyes for only a moment before pressing his wicked lips on the soft skin of your neck. He left a trail of kisses all over your skin. There was no place his lips did not sensually meet your skin as he indulged in you and your body, fueling the blazing need deep in your core.    
A wanton moan fell from your parted lips as you felt his tongue on your heat as he teased your bundle of nerves, spreading your folds with his dexterous digits .  Closing your eyes, you braced yourself for what was to be a very long and exhausting night. You knew that sadistic, sinister demon would not be sated until he had entirely tainted your body and soul, ensuring your heart would only beat for him for all eternity. For he knew that his own demonic heart would eternally beat for you and you alone.


End file.
